


Robot dream

by jayswing96



Series: Dreams [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Police, Robots, Science Fiction, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayswing96/pseuds/jayswing96
Summary: dream about robots and time travel





	Robot dream

This is a dream i had and i just wrote down some main points that i remember. as I was writing this things were already disappearing.

  * robot-part of a task force (has interesting abilities like easily able to scale and climb buildings etc.)
  * rich vs poor
  * corruption
  * robot on his first mission
  * goes off on his own/ separates form group and messes something up/meets some of the ‘poor’
  * introduced to some new concepts/different lifestyle from task force/rich people
  * a person gets caught in it (accused/ chased by task force)
  * robot is last one chasing —> chase takes place inside a outwardly nice looking building 
  * goes into the guts of it (pipes and climbing all over areas)
  * there’s a pipe (real or not?) that can change time & make it better
  * (twist is that that the past changes but those caught in it remember both time lines, take a toll on body, and are in the present
  * both come out of the building confused and dazed
  * there’s a funeral for both going on or something
  * both groups are shocked at them appearing and rich group immediately has task force try and take them in
  * other group saves them
  * talking and person who started this wants to fix (once explanation if given since people only think pipe is myth or doesn’t work
  * hanging out with group/relationship building.




End file.
